


Batman deja de ser Batman

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Bruce Wayne, F/M, Family, M/M, Other, dramas familiares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Sólo los Robin s pueden hacerse cargo de este gran desastre, uno, que les permitirá unirse como la familia que son.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Batman deja de ser Batman

-Entonces - Dijo Jason, tumbándose en su sofá descocido, triturando la mesilla de centro despostillada por aquí y por allá con sus enormes botas, se estiro con desgana - De alguna manera que no sabes, Bruce término así por un chapuzón en el pozo de Lázaro. - Damian asintió. - Somos los únicos que han resucitado, pero nunca terminamos así.

-Tood, no es difícil de entender - Bufó - Batman entró, pateo traseros, le hirieron de muerte, el abuelo apareció - Y no diría en voz alta que Ras parecía muy encariñado con el casí cadáver de su padre. Que no se diga que la mirada de su abuelo rivalizaba con la de su madre cuando profesaban amor a Bruce - El pozo de lázaro era un copia del original, pero funcional... Al parecer, el abuelo lo arrojo y entonces... Ahí, chapoteó ÉL.

Jason se giró, en su cama, su padre... O lo que fue su padre, se chupaba el dedo. Nunca imagino que el Bruce de cinco años lo hiciera. Tampoco imagino que su padre pudiera llegar a ser así de lindo, de indefenso. Cualquiera que viera a Bruce en su adultez o joven adultez, lo último que tendrían para describirle serían adjetivos parecidos a “monada” justo lo que ahora era.

-Damian, tenemos que avisarle a Dicky.- Damian negó frenéticamente - ¡Oh, no! ¡No! De ninguna manera podrás resolverlo solo.

-Por eso estas aquí. Te estoy dejando ser parte de esto. Siéntete orgulloso, Tood. - Jason se paró de golpe, al diablo el relax. La única razón por la que no había atacado al enano asesino fue porque le pidió guardar la calma de azotea a azotea. Una distancia segura para correr o atacar, un detalle que Damian jamás tenía.. Eso y porque estaba cargando un enorme bulto a la espalda - Grayson anda ocupado y Drake, pues... No sé, no está disponible.

-¿Lo buscaste antes de venir aquí?

-Quería tener un plan B en caso de que te negarás.

-No es un lugar para criar niños, Damian. - Jason abrió la ventana, señalando afuera, esperando que la visión de las prostitutas, los traficante pequeños y los carteristas, fueran suficiente y si no, en cualquier momento los vecinos del piso de abajo, comenzarían a pelear y pararían sólo hasta que uno de los dos estuviera en el piso, vomitando sus intestinos - Tim tiene un bonito piso de seguridad, en una zona apartada de todo esto. Dick, bueno, su ciudad no es la mejor, pero estoy seguro que puede ofrecerle algo al viejo.

-Necesito buscar a mi abuelo, Tood. Me debes esto.

-De ninguna manera te debo algo.

-Se lo debes a Dick, lo intentaste matar. Se lo debes a Drake, que también le intentaste matar (Mira que el enano era chistoso, olvidarse de que él mismo le dio una paliza a Tim) Se lo debes a él - Señalo a Bruce - Te salvo, y su situación seguro y no estaba mejor.

-Te estás volviendo un sentimental, Damy.

Damian suspiro. Tood había aceptado hacerse cargo de su padre hasta que volviera. De ser posible no le gustaría que el resto supieran, entre menos mejor.. Pero, este secreto no podría estar debajo de la alfombra por demasiado tiempo.


End file.
